


A Simple Letter

by OrganizedBedlam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedBedlam/pseuds/OrganizedBedlam
Summary: Just something random that came to my mind as I was reading a good Hannigram story written by emungere, it forced me to write it down before it left me.





	A Simple Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).



Dear Will,

I had this dream where you were dancing in the moonlight, naked, doing these complicated swirls and dips with my skull pressed tightly to your cheek. Strong and pale, sapphire eyes closed in bliss, soft dark curls teasing your forehead. I am jealous of my own skull and want to crush its fragility in my fists to a fine powder. The indentions will still sting, itch and stain my palms red. 

The dance stops suddenly, the skull drops to your side gently, almost forgotten as you turn your heavenly joy to the sky. God’s design bathing you in its beauty. Your sigh is faint, eyes drawn finally down to the beloved skull, that is once again lifted but towards lips that leave a trace of wet warmth on dry bone. Such rage fills me at the gesture, but in life I would not let it linger with only a kiss. I would press our bodies together, again and again, in any way imaginable in life. 

My design is to be with you forever, entwined. Till ours bodies decompose, feasted upon by nature till we change from once living flesh and liquify into bone. We will lie side by side, indistinguishable to the naked eye, and undeniably whole. The Gods would curse us, such gall for our avarice to defy them. Perfection once torn apart and driven to never know the joy of our completeness. They do not realize how your very existence and mine defy them. How I will forever defy them.

My half aches even now to join with yours. Defy them with me and I am yours.

The Chesapeake Ripper


End file.
